Follow the Ink
Follow the Ink is the second mission in Death of the Outsider. In it, Billie Lurk travels to the Upper Cyria District to find the identities of the Eyeless leaders and the location of the Twin-bladed Knife. Briefing Pre-mission, Dreadful Wale Daud is determined to kill the Outsider himself, and he needs your help to do so. Mission In his quest to kill the Outsider, Daud has learned of a special Twin-bladed Knife that is being held somewhere in Upper Cyria. Find out who the Eyeless leaders are, and where they're keeping that knife. Pre-Mission Billie sits at her desk, writing in her journal and talking about her disturbing dreams. As she goes to get up, time stops and the Outsider appears, sitting on her bed and talking about dreams. When Billie demands to know what he wants, he says that people usually want something from him, but as she doesn't want his Mark, he will give her something else instead: namely, Sliver of the Eye and Black Shard Arm. He grabs Billie, forcing these upon her. Billie also gains the supernatural abilities Foresight, Semblance and Displace. When Billie leaves her cabin, she finds Daud sleeping in the cargo hold, where he awakes and immediately recognizes the changes as the work of the Outsider. Daud tells her his connection to the Void is fading, and they must act fast to kill the Outsider before it is too late. He explains the existence and significance of the Twin-bladed Knife, and tells Billie to find out who leads the Eyeless and where they keep the knife. Exhausted, Daud returns to bed while Billie heads out. Mission Red Camellia Upon arriving in Upper Cyria, Billie's first obstacle is the closed gate, easily bypassed by Agility jumping or Displace. To her right is Malveros Victory Plaza, on the other side of which is the Red Camellia, which she must search for clues. The front door is locked and the side door is bolted, so the building must be accessed from the rear. That door can be reached by going down the alley to the right of the building, which is guarded by two sleeping wolfhounds, or by climbing up from the canal. Alternatively, Billie can enter the building with Foresight, place a Displace marker inside in a location visible from the front door, and swap with that. When Billie enters the Red Camellia, the only person inside is Martina, sweeping the floors. The information Billie needs is in the Red Camellia Appointment Book, which can be found in the office at the back. Reading this book will tell Billie the identities of her next targets: Shan Yun and Ivan Jacobi. Next to this office is the tattoo chair. If Billie so chooses, she can get a tattoo that allows her entry to the Spector Club. Shan Yun Billie must make her way to Ferella Way where Yun's house is located. It can be entered from the main door, which is opened by a servant if Billie found the note Our Secret Knock and uses the secret knock, or through a restricted passage in the Spector Club. Entry to the Spector Club is through the front door, which is opened by the doorman if Billie has the tattoo or is using Semblance to impersonate a member of the Eyeless. Yun's vault key is stored in a voice-activated safe in his office on the third floor. Billie must first get the Release Thy Golden Locks, Gloriana audiograph from the second floor, then use it near the safe itself. Using Semblance on Yun will only capture his appearance rather than his voice; however, Billie can try to fool it, which will prompt her to realized that it is impossible to fool a machine.Yun himself will react with hostility to anyone trespassing in his bedroom, and the Grand Serkonan Guard are patrolling all around the house. Ivan Jacobi Ivan Jacobi can be found in Colibron Plaza, an area just off Ferella Way, rehearsing for a speech on regraving later that day. An important person in Karnaca, he is protected by the Grand Serkonan Guard. The key Billie needs to access his office is located on his belt, but it is very hard to reach him without alerting the guards and getting into a fight. The house opposite does provide a safe vantage point from which to shoot the guards with the voltaic gun. Alternatively, Jacobi wanders around the stage during his rehearsal, often standing over a trap door. The lever to control this door is located in the room underneath the trap door. This room can be accessed by climbing through the hole in the wall of the basement of the building opposite the stage, or by descending the stairs to stage right. After the guard in this room has been dealt with, Billie can wait until Jacobi is over the trapdoor (this is easier if he has been marked with Foresight) and then open it. Jacobi will be knocked out by the impact and his key can be looted. The guards will begin a search of the area and the room under the stage, but Billie can escape through the hole in the wall back into the basement. Another stealthier approach, in which Billie uses Semblance on a guard prior to entering the plaza, then walk behind the stage, where a small crack can be found. Wait until Jacobi turns his back then steal it off him. If she got caught out of energy, the nearby female guard is in a blind spot, providing her a means to escape. Jacobi's residence is located on Ferella Way, with the entrance near the guard post and crashed rail car. On the desk in his office is his key to the vault at the Dolores Michaels Deposit & Loan Bank. Behind the owl painting is a secret safe, stashed with sufficient evidence to link Jacobi to the murder of Eleuterio Cienfuegos, which can be given to Cristofer Jeorge to have Jacobi arrested. However, Jacobi does not need to be eliminated to complete the mission successfully. Once both keys have been collected, Billie can exit the mission in the rail car she arrived in or in the skiff in the canal. Special Actions *Sweet Deal - Robbed the Black Market in the Upper Cyria district. *Stop the Music - Eliminated Shan Yun, famous opera singer and composer. *Political Assassination - Eliminated Ivan Jacobi, city administrator of Upper Cyria. *Bloody Politics - Found sufficient evidence to accuse Ivan Jacobi of murder. *Once a Sailor - Found your skiff in the canal. *Rogue Taxidermy - Freed the prisoner from the taxidermist's basement. *Girl with the Eyeless Tattoo - Got inked at the Red Camellia beauty parlor. *Buried Alive - Kidnapped the bartender of the Spector Club. *The Sad Clown Cliché - Killed the mime and made it look like a suicide. *Forever in Your Debt - Eliminated the bank employee's racketeers. *Dental Care - Saved the dentist from the Spector Club. Trivia *If Billie stole the Sokolov paintings "The Outsider in Conditional Dreams" from the Albarca Baths last mission, it will be in the Dreadful Wale's cargo hold. Inspecting it will begin a short conversation between Billie and Daud. If Billie has not picked it up, Daud will have taken it and it can be found in the cargo hold regardless. *If Billie tattoos herself, she will pick up the inking device nearby. The screen will fade to black during the cutscene, after which the device will have disappeared. *Burning the corpses in the basement of Brozenar Taxidermy will leave behind blood amber. *If Billie uses Semblance on Brozenar, the civilian in the basement will still talk to her as if she is Billie and not the taxidermist. *The two street musicians can be found playing near the plaza, indicating that canonically they were not killed during Dishonored 2. *The black market shop in this mission is located below Feralla Way, the street with the crashed rail car on. *The contracts in this mission are Kidnap the Bartender, Death to the Mime, Workplace Harassment and The Missing Brother. *If Billie leaves the mission by the skiff, it will be back at the Dreadful Wale at the start of the next mission. **At the Dreadful Wale, she has the choice of taking either the skiff or the rail car to Upper Cyria, which will change her starting point for the main mission. *The special action called "Girl with the Eyeless tattoo" may be a reference to The Girl with The Dragon Tattoo. Gallery MalverosVictoryPlazaDay.png|Malveros Victory Plaza, near where Billie begins the mission. DuchessLisandraAvenue.png|Duchess Lisandra Avenue, with the incomplete wooden barricade at the far end. Contracts&BMS.png|The black market shop below Feralla Way. YunHouseSafe.png|The safe in Yun's house secured by his musical lock. UpperCyriaMap.png|A map of the Upper Cyria District. YunHouseMap.png|A map of Shan Yun's houes. ru:По_чернильному_следу Category:Death of the Outsider Missions